obanfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Earth history
This timeline concerns events involving the formation of the Earth Coalition, and significant years in the lives of the main Human characters. 2010s *2016 - In a context of growing pollution and over-exploitation of resources, Japanese researchers develop the first magnetic engine ''- a mechanism which enables vehicles to be kept airborne above the ground. It's a system that develops quickly, and Molly's motor-bike, commonly called a "rocket-seat", runs on the same operating principle. 2020s *2021 - Discovery of the so-called ''Burroughs singularity. A self-taught inventor, Burroughs was dismantling magnetic engines in his garage when he caused a chain reaction by opposing two polarized magnetic fields of the same intensity. His house imploded and materialized on the Moon. The poor researcher did not survive the experiment, but bequeathed to humanity the route to the stars. *2029 - After years of research to improve the theory of opposite magnetic fluxes, scientists manage to send starships into space at a speed ten time faster than the speed of light. Alpha Centauri A is the first solar system reached by the Earth explorers, and since they benefit from Burroughs' law, it takes them just four months to reach it. 2030s *2032 - In spite of much scathing criticism about the exorbitant cost of the operation, the first Earth colonists are sent to Alpha Centauri A to exploit its raw material deposits. 2040s *2044 - Maya is born in Kansas City, the infamous place where all begins. *2046 - Discovery of the first extraterrestrial life form on the system Tau Ceti. The monstrous-looking creatures are immediately shot by the colonists. Fearing that the activites of the researchers and ecologists might delay the space expansion, the relevant governments decide to classify the case. 2050s *2050 - A group of explorers led by Captain William Wilde makes an incredible discovery on Xi Boötis 2: a space base used as a trading post by several advanced alien nations. *2052 - The rapid space expansion of the Humans leads to the creation of the Earth Coalition in order to take into account the specific claims and needs of the young colonies. *2054 - The Crogs, the mightiest aliens encountered on the system Xi Boötis, disapprove of the rise to power of the Earth in this part of the galaxy. They completely destroy the trading post in an attempt to break all ties between the Humans and the other galactic people. *2055-2056 - In the colonies, a series of skirmishes break out with the Crogs. It is said that William Wilde, who was taken prisoner during an exploration of the Crog area, revealed top secret information to them regarding our defense system. *2057 - The Crogs send a deadly combat armada to Earth. The Earth troops mount a fierce resistance, and according to the official report, they manage to push back the invaders by a narrow margin. The truce of the Great Race of Oban begins across the galaxy. 2060s *2065 - Birth of Jordan, the grandson of William Wilde. *2067 - Birth of Eva Wei, daughter of the race manager Don Wei and the pilot Maya. 2070s *2072 -The first friendly match of Star-Racer, the king of sports on Earth, is organized between the Earth Team, the Phil Team, and the Clan Team. Maya reaches the final, but is the victim of a tragic accident during her race against Spirit, the mysterious champion of the Phils. Overwhelmed with grief, Don Wei sends his daughter to boarding school and disappears. *2076 - In deepest New Mexico, Rick Thunderbolt, a young man crazy about racing, bumps into Don Wei. Meanwhile, Governor McMullen is elected lifetime President by the Parliament of the Earth Coalition. *2077 - The unexpected return of Don Wei to the spotlight. His young protege Rick wins race after race and steadily climbs the ladder to the top of the leader boards. *2078, 2079 - Rick Thunderbolt wins the Earth Grand Prix both years. 2080s *2080 - Jordan C. Wilde joins the prestigious Space Academy. Meanwhile, Rick Thunderbolt wins the Earth Grand Prix for the third year in a row. *2081 - Rick Thunderbolt quits Don Wei's racing stable "Wei Race". For the first time in four years he does not win the Earth Grand Prix. *2082 - After having no contact with her father for ten years, Eva Wei runs away from her boarding school in order to find him. At the same time, the space carrier of the Avatar reaches Earth. Category:Content